


Lonely Boy (or The One With Guilty Pleasures)

by AnyaEmily



Category: Misfits
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunions, repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaEmily/pseuds/AnyaEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the group parted ways, Nathan Young finds himself back in his hometown, hitting the clubs when an unsuspected face shows up. One thing leads to another and before he realises it, Nathan is balls deep in something he swore he'll never get himself into. Well, not quite litteraly but still...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Boy (or The One With Guilty Pleasures)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little two-part fic I wrote a while ago, featuring one of my all time favourite ships! Hope you guys enjoy it and if so, throw us a feedback or something, pretious.  
> Also English is not my native language so do excuse any and or all mistakes.  
> (WORK WAS UPDATED SO THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANY MISTAKES LEFT) 
> 
> -AE

Music shook the speakers and the floor vibrated from the beating of the bass making everyone drunk, high or neither feel just as much buzzed. The green and white lights flickered in sync with the song currently playing.

Nathan blinked a few times, trying to make the surroundings seem less blurry with sheer will power. Alas the booze got the better of him. Never you mind, he was having a fucking good time.

Although he has been a bit out of the scene lately, his last rave was in just over six months ago. Nathan wasn't going to let that stop him from enjoying himself.

 

Fucking hell he earned it.

 

He sure had missed it. Drowning in the beats, feeling his body and limbs move by themselves in some form of their own subconscious dance style; and just not feeling anything in particular other than being alive. The sensation was addicting.

The Irishman looked around himself noticing a few girls near, dancing wildly. He grinned and started his approach. As he got closer to them, some random dude tripped over him, making Nathan as well trip and spill a girl's drink all over her.

 

"You _fucking twat_!" She spat at him.

"Sorry _love_ , lemme get that off of you." He smiled drunkenly and stumbled towards her.

"Get off you _pervert_!" She quickly shook him off and hurried away.

"Fine! You don't even deserve all of _this_ over you!" He gestured at himself and shrugged with a scowl.

 

The music was picking up the pace as it suddenly burst into a fast rhythm and Nathan felt the need to jump as high as his skinny legs would allow. As he did, the Irishman bumped into someone which once more sent him flying off into another direction. While in the motion itself, there was a moment, this blissful moment when Nathan caught a glimpse of a familiar face. He didn't even register the notion fully when he landed on his arse, leaving him confused for a bit.

He looked around, propping himself on his tippy toes to get a better view of the place. Although he was immensely tall, there was quite a number of people there and it took him a moment to relocate.

 

Then he saw him.

_It was Barry!_

 

He looked so different yet exactly the same. His dark hair was a bit longer and surprisingly not stuck to his forehead like glue, he even seemed to sport a stubble. But most shockingly of all he was smiling widely and dancing along with the crowd. And not just awkwardly moving his arms around like he used to, he was actually _dancing_!

All this information buzzed in Nathan's head faster than he could construct a solid thought so it caused a strange mix of emotions to stir his chest unwillingly. As he continued to stare; what was seemingly a minute to him but actually enough to be considered creepy in reality; Simon suddenly decided to look his way.

Like in a sort of those shitty rom-com movies, over all of those people's heads their eyes locked.

Simon's expression changed from jolly to surprised and although Nathan should have dropped his stare then, he didn't. He couldn't exactly say why.

But then as if shaken out of a trance, the Irishman straightened and strolled towards the bar.

 

"Gimme some vodka. No wait, a martini. Actually, make it two" He yelled over the music to the bartender.

 

The man gave him an irritated look but obliged. Soon as he got it Nathan downed the drink and slammed the glass back on the wooden counter. The bartender gave him his other drink and Nathan took it for the road and turned to leave.

 

" _Oi!_ You gotta pay for that!" The annoyed man yelled after him.

"Relax! I'm not stealing _shit_! _He's_ gonna pay for it!" The youngster waved his hand.

 

The bartender looked back disbelievingly at the young man as someone else approached the bar.

 

"You're buying me these drinks, yea man?" Nathan looked over at the newcomer expectantly.

 

Simon stood at the spot for a moment, confusion crossing his features before relaxing again with a sigh and reaching for his wallet.

He payed for the martinis as the Irish lad grinned victorious at the bartender, who only shook his head mumbling ‘ _prick_ ’ to himself.

When Simon turned around to face the bloke, he realized that the latter was already gone. Frowning he hurried outside only to find his so-called friend walking away.

 

"You made me buy you drinks and yet you aren't even going to say hello?"

 

Nathan spun on his heel and grinned back.

Simon took a moment to take his appearance in. He noticed that the boy's hair was a lot shorter than before, but untamed curls still crowned his head. Interestingly enough, it looked as if the idiot dyed it because it gave a kind of ginger- _ish_ glow in the street lights. He also sported a small beard and moustache. It all looked good on him though. Made him seem a bit more grown up.

However the bright spark in his eyes and the cheeky smirk still gave away of youth and _"innocence"._

He couldn't help but notice that despite Nathan's lanky build he established quite a handsome figure. Simon had to stop his thoughts from racing further away from control.

 

"I didn't know you were in town’." He stated calmly instead.

 

Nathan only shrugged.

 

"I haven't seen you in quite some time. How– how are you doing?"

"Great! Just great! Been jumping around 'ere and there, you know? Taking advantage of as many girls, _eh_? You know how much they get aroused for magic, yeah? And I just so happen to be..." He stroke a dramatic pose. "... an _expert_!" He grinned.

"Makes them go completely _nuts_!"

 

Simon gave a small smile.

 

"I'm very happy for you"

"Well that sounded completely fake!" The other guy grimaced, pretending to be insulted.

"No, I'm serious." The shorter boy answered.

 

A semi-awkward pause fell upon them and Simon shifted in his stand, feeling the steady pressure of Nathan's wondering eyes.

 

"Well it was really nice seeing you again..." Simon half waved, feeling as awkward as ever and was just turning around to go back when a shout stopped him in his tracks.

"D'you maybe want to go grab a beer sometime?"

 

The former turned back around to face his mate.

"Of course." He said slowly and smiled.

"Cool. See ya soon then, _weird kid_!" Nathan grinned pleased and walked into the darkness.

 

 Not too long after he left but just long enough, Simon stood still watching after him. Old and almost forgotten thoughts and feelings slowly creeping their way back.

Finally he shook his head, mentally yelling " _no_ " at himself and entered the club once more.

 

 

***

 

Simon was standing in the cold facing the entrance of the bar, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. Whether it was the weather or the nerves, he couldn't pinpoint, but he was slightly shivering even with his autumn jacket on.

He swallowed thickly a few times and almost went for a stroke down his bangs when he managed to stop himself.

 

 _You're not that person anymore_ , he reminded himself.

 

So instead as if to prove a point he went a hand through his already messy hair, adjusting it slightly in the door glass. Realizing he's officially late and how impolite that just is, he finally hurried inside.

It was somewhat small and quite crowded, soft music playing somewhere in the background. One could almost see it with a naked eye for the cigarette smoke was so dense. It took Simon some time to find his mate, but he managed to spot him seated in the far corner of the bar.

As he neared the table, Nathan smiled and actually stood up to greet him.

 

"Barry!" He outstretched his arms

"I was starting to suspect you stood me up!"

"Sorry, I– was caught up in something."

 

He awkwardly half hugged him, pulling back at first chance.

 

"Well take a seat already, you're making me feel nervous! I've taken the liberty of ordering you beer as well."

Nathan leaned back casually in his seat.

"It's fine." Simon gave a small smile.


End file.
